Cherry Blossom no Miko
by cat.l.d
Summary: Sakura has finally had all she can take with Sasuke. Suzaku needs a new preistess. A new evil has arisen in the world of the book, will are heroes prevail or be trapped within a dying book forever... See Naruto panick, Kakashi hit on a crossdresser, and S
1. Just the Beginning

Cherry Blossom no Miko

Chapter 1: Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi Yugi or Naruto if I did Shino would be all mine ya hear so don't sue

(xxxx) Sakura's alter ego

" xxx" talking

'xx' thinking

_xxx_ God's talking

And now I present the story …

* * *

'She is so weak it's repulsive,' thought Sasuke, flinging numerous kunies at Sakura who scarcely evaded in return.

(He's thinking you are pathetic.) 'Shut Up!'

"GO SAKURA! YOU CAN BEAT SASUKE BASTARD" yelled Naruto to_ his _Sakura. "Sakura sure is getting better Perverted Sensei," he stated, smiling his big, bright smile at his sensei who in return just nodded, while trying to refrain himself for striking the blonde upside the head.

Team 7 had been training since seven in the morning. Of course Kakashi didn't arrive until two hours had past. Today they were training on Ground 44 in the mid afternoon sun.

"Surrender Sakura you can't win," stated Sasuke in monotone, as he landed a roundhouse kick to the side of Sakura's head, sending her into a near by poor tree.

"Good job you two. You're definitely getting better Sakura," said Kakashi walking over to Sakura to check for injuries.

"I win. You should train more Sakura you're weaker than the Dobe," stated Sasuke in monotone walking to a shady spot under a tree to rest.

"SHUT UP SASUKE BASTARD! SAKURA IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" screamed Naruto, obviously pissed off.

"As if Dobe. Like she …"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Sakura taking all the boys by surprise.

"I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean what he said Sakura so calm down," reasoned Kakashi to his upset student.

(Told ya) 'I said shut it,' and with that Sakura started to stalk off.

"Wait Sakura!" yelled Naruto trying to get the pink haired girls attention but to no avail. "See what you did you ass," said Naruto glaring at him.

All this while Kakashi other wise known as the Perverted Sensei was up in a tree reading his beloved dirty little book also called Ich Ich Paradise.

"What I said was true. Maybe if she gave up looking at my ass while fighting she might last longer."

Sakura heard it all, and had enough. Even though she loved Sasuke to death that was the final straw for her. She curved around promptly and strode to the center of the quarter they were training in.

"Sasuke I was wondering if…"

"No I'm not going to go on a date with you for the trillionth time," he stated flatly.

"Good cause I was wondering if YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY WHAT YOU JUST TOLD NARUTO TO MY FACE YOU MOTHERFUCKING NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH ASSHOLE MONOTONE SADIST!" exploded Sakura.

Kakashi's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Why don't we call it a day?" asked Kakashi jumping down to the side of Sakura.

"Good cause I'm hungry," stated Naruto bouncing off to the ramen shop.

"I'm going to train some more," stated Sasuke, getting up and brushing past Sakura.

TBC…

Any ideas would be nice… sorry for shortness but like the chapter title says it'sonly the beginning ...


	2. Calling

Cherry Blossom no Miko

Chapter 2: Calling

Disclaimer: Ido NOTown Fushigi Yugi or Naruto

(xxxx) Sakura's alter ego

" xxx" talking

'xx' thinking

_xxx_ God's talking

I feel so loved (waterfall tears), but how come nobody read it the first time I put it up? I didn't even make any changes to the first chapter (the only chapter I wrote before I took it down the first time). Oh well. Thank You reviewers for your nice words and ideas. Okay for pairings I have no idea but this what I was thinking …

Emperor Hotohori x Sakura

Nuriko x Hotohori (he never gets him, sigh)

Kakashi x Nuriko (doesn't know she is a he, sigh)

Sasuke x Sakura (don't bash me for this)

Sakura x Gaara (not for sure)

Well that is what I was thinking for the pairings I might add Gaara in there just because I love him, he is a good fighter, and I think him and Sakura make a cute couple. If you would like to add any pairings or tell me not to the ones I have listed tell me in a review. It depends on how many people hate/like the pairings that I keep/get read of.

Okay this is an original story so like Sakura isn't like bided against Ino or anything. But the Seiryuu warriors are still after her with a twist and a new … ha! Thought I was gonna tell you well think again! Although you can probably guess it. Oh and she still has to get sucked in… so like the story beginning part will be line for line when she is reading it, once again I do NOT own Fushigi Yugi or anything that is part of it, has to do with it, ect. So do not sue!

And now without any farther a dew I present chapter 2… (that rhymed)

Last time we left off…

* * *

"Good cause I was wondering if YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY WHAT YOU JUST TOLD NARUTO TO MY FACE YOU MOTHERFUCKING NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH ASSHOLE MONOTONE SADIST!" exploded Sakura. 

Kakashi's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Why don't we call it a day?" asked Kakashi jumping down to the side of Sakura.

"Good cause I'm hungry," stated Naruto bouncing off to the ramen shop.

"I'm going to train some more," stated Sasuke, getting up and brushing past Sakura.

* * *

"You know Sakura you deserve to be treated with respect and you need to learn to respect yourself. Listen to what you say not what others say," Said Kakashi walking down the famous bridge of team seven with his only female student. 

"I know but maybe you could help! That's it could you train me after our regular training! Please sensei!" begged Sakura, giving Kakashi the biggest, brightest, teary-eyed puppy dog eyes.

Sighing Kakashi knew he could never win against that attack. " Fine, fine we'll train down by the river starting tomorrow. Bring something to eat and a book to read or stuff that you want me to teach you," stated Kakashi pulling out his infamous book.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei, it really means a lot to me," said Sakura but when she turned around she saw her sensei following a bunch of women.

(I guess he'll never learn) 'Great your back' (What? I'm your moral support) 'Right' (Anyways now we can get strong enough to kick Sasuke- bastard's ass! Hell Yeah!) 'Shut it. Besides I need quiet when I'm reading' (Going to the library to look up some powerful jutsus?) 'Yep, Kakashi sensei said he would teach me the ones I want to learn' (Great this should be fun)

* * *

At the library… 

"Welcome," whispered the librarian.

Nodding Sakura walked up the stairs to the second floor. Hours passed after hours going through tons of scrolls, picking and choosing the best that suited her but were still powerful, yet some were so complicated and others were just complicated. Buried under half the libraries scrolls was Sakura. "Ugh! This is so frustrating!"

(What'd you except?) 'For you to go away!' (Fine)

Down the hall in a dark corner was a room that read 'private' on the door outside. Unknown to Sakura that is where her destiny awaited. A bright red glow slowly emitted from the room. First glowing soft but turned brighter by the minute. Looking up from the stack of scrolls Sakura saw the light emitting from the door. 'What the hell!'

Drawing a kunai she walked slowly to the door. Kicking the door open with force she stepped in.

* * *

Outside the library … 

Naruto was on his tenth bowl of ramen curtsey of Kakashi who unluckily ran into the boy.

"So Perverted Sensei is Sakura okay?" asked the blonde slurping his ramen while trying to talk at the same time.

"Yes, she… Oi Sasuke come join us," shouted Kakashi as he spotted his student walk in the door.

'Great, all I wanted to do is have some ramen, pay, leave, and train so more, not sit and listen to these two idiots talk about perverted stuff' thought Sasuke.

"Perverted Sensei why'd you have to do that?" whined Naruto turning around.

"Scout over dunce," said Sasuke as he slid in receiving a glare from Naruto.

"Like I was saying before Sakura asked me to train after our regular training sessions. What do you think Sasuke?" asked Kakashi smiling through his mask.

"She won't get any better," stated Sasuke after he ordered his ramen.

"I already told you Sasuke-bastard Sakura is already much better that you'll ever be," stated Naruto dramatically with fire in his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Well I think it's great Sensei is going to train Sakura, yep I sure do!"

The bells rang on the door as a woman and a man walked into the shop. They spotted a certain silver haired jounin and started to walk to towards him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Haruno," said Kakashi standing up.

"Kakashi me and wife are going on a mission and we couldn't find Sakura, we were wondering if you could tell her so she wouldn't be worrying," stated Mr. Haruno.

"Sure, I believe she is at the library. I as soon as we are all done there we'll go tell her," said Kakashi casting a downwards glance at Sasuke, who in return grunted.

"Thank you." And with that the couple disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Lets go I have to get back to training," replied Sasuke standing up and walking out the door.

"You heard him, lets go Naruto."

And with that the boys setted off on the road to library where a good story awaited them.

* * *

TBC... 

Sorry for shortness but after this chapter all the others will be much longer I promise! It's only short because nothing has really happened yet! Thank You for reading and reviewing! If you want to read more about me go to my profile which has been updated. If you need help with any of your stories just e-mail me I'll be more than glade to help you.

Bye- Bye


	3. Priestess of Suzaku

Cherry Blossom no Miko

Chapter 3: Priestess of Suzaku

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi Yugi or Naruto or Itooshii Hito no Tameni (open) Tokimeki no Doukasen (end) (theme song for Fushigi Yugi)

(xxxx) Sakura's alter ego

" xxx" talking if in italics god is talking (no not God I mean Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko (sp?) )

'xx' thinking

_xxx_ song

I will be taking a part from the anime it will be in italics also, you'll know it when you see it, so I also don't own that! Only doing the first song this chapter.

* * *

"Sure, I believe she is at the library. I as soon as we are all done there we'll go tell her," said Kakashi casting a downwards glance at Sasuke, who in return grunted. 

"Thank you." And with that the couple disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Lets go I have to get back to training," replied Sasuke standing up and walking out the door.

"You heard him, lets go Naruto."

And with that the boys setted off on the road to library where a good story awaited them.

The length of the way arguments about who's stronger occurred behind a man reading a perverted book. People looked at the odd trio some muttering incoherent things.

Along the way a figure in the shadows started to follow. Over hearing the conversation at the ramen bar he decided to follow knowing that they would led him to the person he was looking for. Occasionally he would stop by a challenge our favorite hyperactive ninja but this time he came for a different reason. A reason he has never known, felt, heck he didn't even know what it was. It was bothering him senseless and driving him more insane. He thought he knew what the feeling was and dare he say it was love for a certain pink cherry. He would solve this mystery, he swore it upon his soul that he would!

Not looking up from his book Kakashi called out the figure's name, "Gaara if you wanted to come all you had to do was ask, well something like that," and with that he continued walking leaving his two students behind with the sand ninja.

"Hey Gaara! If you want another fight it'll have to wait I'm going to visit _my_ beloved Sakura – can," shouted Naruto as he smiled his goofy smile.

"She's not yours dobe," stated Sasuke as he glared death at his opponent from sand.

"Well she's not yours so she's mine Sasuke – bastard! Ha I win!" yelled Naruto pumping his fist in the air.

"Where are you headed?"

"To the library, you can…"

With that Gaara sped to the library, hopefully he would get there before the Perverted Sensei.

"Oi? What just happened?" asked a very confused Naruto, scratching his head.

Sasuke didn't even bother to answer he sped after Gaara. ' What would he want with Sakura? He's probably going to kidnap her or kill her to get to Naruto or me! Fuck! What could he possibly want? Ugh! I have to stop him!' Sasuke's mind was in turbo thinking of what Gaara wanted and what he could do to him if he touched Sakura. ' If he dare lays one hand one my cherry… What the hell did I just say?'

"You said if he dare lays one hand on my cherry you would do something," stated Kakashi, smiling with his one visible eye, easily keeping up with Sasuke's ever increasing speeds.

"Wha… I don't have time for this." And with that Sasuke raced faster to kept up to Gaara.

"What's his problem?" asked Naruto popping up from know where.

Kakashi shrugged and kept with his lazy running pace as Naruto went on.

* * *

Outside the Library… 

A black blur raced through the doors chasing after the red, followed by the yellow.

* * *

Inside library… 

Down the hall in a dark corner was a room that read 'private' on the door outside. Unknown to Sakura that is where her destiny awaited. A bright red glow slowly emitted from the room. First glowing soft but turned brighter by the minute. Looking up from the stack of scrolls Sakura saw the light emitting from the door. 'What the hell!'

Drawing a kunai she walked slowly to the door. Kicking the door open with force she stepped in.

'A book! It's glowing! I wonder…'

Sakura closed the door behind her. Gently she pulled out the old binded book form the shelf and sat down against the door. The red light slowly diminished until it was no more. 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho, that must be the books title.' Opening the book Sakura began to read loud to her self.

* * *

Sasuke finally caught up to Gaara and punched him to the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Surprisingly Naruto actually didn't yell at all, instead he asked the most reasonable question… 

"Excuse me have you seen a pink haired girl come in and if you have where did she go?" he asked the librarian.

"She's upstairs dear, and if you don't mind stop your friends from fighting," she replied and went back to work.

By that time Sasuke and Gaara had raced up stairs leaving a dumbfound Naruto. I funny noise made Naruto look down, he was still hungry. Thinking Sasuke could tell Sakura he bounced off back to his favorite eating spot.

Kakashi lazily walked in and poofed upstairs to where a fight was about to start.

"Sakura get out of …"

Gaara also looked around and noticed the same thing. The pink cherry was not to be seen.

"Yo. Where is Sakura?"

"Quiet!" demanded Gaara.

The other two quickly shut up as they saw sand swirling by their ankles. Then they heard, a soft voice almost a whisper coming from the room that read 'private'. They all knew who it was and silently crept to the door as so not to disturbed their pink cherry.

_"This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Seishi of Suzaku, and acquired the power to make every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes the book shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin."_

All the boys looked to each other, Kakashi was the first to move. Turning the handle and pushing the door inward he found could not open the door. 'She must be sitting against it.'

"Sakura open the door, it's me Kakashi along with Sasuke and Gaara."

* * *

The door slowly opened to reveal Sakura with a old bounded book pressed securely to her chest. The boys stepped through, Kakashi closing the door behind them. 

"Hello Gaara," chirped Sakura when she saw it really was the sand nib. Gaara only nodded in response but still glade she said hi to him first.

On the other hand Sasuke was silently steaming, and his thoughts going into turbo again. 'Why did she say hi to him first? What was she reading? Where is the dobe? Why is Kakashi not reading his dirty little book?'

'I have I bad feeling about that book,' thought Kakashi as he leaned against the door.

"Sakura, Sasuke has something to tell you," stated Kakashi as he whinked regaining his pervertedness.

"Your parents are going to be on a mission for a while," stated Sasuke as he glared death at Gaara who glared back.

"Okay," replied Sakura as she sat down and opening the book.

Tuning the page once again unleashed the bright red light. Kakashi jumped for his student, Gaara unleashed his sand and ordered it to protect his cherry, and Sasuke grabbed Sakura bridal style as they were all engulfed into the bright light.

_Fly high! Suzaku miracle, Lah_

_The legend is beginning to unfold. _

_The real me unfurls. _

_Distant echoes of "I Love You"..._

_...lead me to you._

_Awakening spirits..._

_...begin to shine to another world. _

_For the sake of my beloved,_

_now what can I do?_

_There aren't any dreams that won't come true!_

_I truly believe._

_I'm absorbed in the breath-taking adventure _

_that lies between Heaven and Earth._

_Smile and say "Hello"_

_Watched over and protected by you_

_Love is the shining constellations._

_I remember another miracle. _

_A once in a lifetime encounter._

_Please engrave it on your soul._

_Because I think that love will_

_always be our salvation._

_For the sake of my beloved,_

_now what can I do?_

_There aren't any dreams that won't come true!_

_I truly believe._

Floating the four ninjas drifted through the stars, a burning sensation felt within all of their hearts.

_"I welcome you my priestess, Priestess of Suzaku!" _


	4. love list

**Okay I'm stuck on pairings because people keep telling me different things and I want to make them happy so you guys and girls have to vote. **

**Pairings for Sakura **

**Sasukexsakura **

**Gaaraxsakura **

**Hotohorixsakura **

**Kakashixsakura (why I don't know but I know some people like it so it's a option) **

**Suzakuxsakura **

**Other (I wouldn't know who though) **

**will update story by this friday since school will be out so voting ends thursday night.**


	5. Separated part one

Cherry Blossom no Miko

Chapter 4: Separated part one

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi Yugi or Naruto or Itooshii Hito no Tameni (open) Tokimeki no Doukasen (end) (theme song for Fushigi Yugi)

(xxxx) Sakura's alter ego

" xxx" talking if in italics god is talking (no not God I mean Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko (sp?))

'xx' thinking

_xxx_ song

Almost every body voted for sasxsaku (sniffling) I wanted gaxsaku oh well now a can make a separate story with them ☺ Sorry I haven't updated . I would like to THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS for reviewing and please enjoy the **first part offourth chapter**.

So apparently this is a Sasuke and Sakura fic but that doesn't mean I can't have two other guys trying to win her affection…

And now the story…

_Fly high! Suzaku miracle, Lah_

_The legend is beginning to unfold. _

_The real me unfurls. _

_Distant echoes of "I Love You"..._

_...lead me to you._

_Awakening spirits..._

_...begin to shine to another world. _

_For the sake of my beloved,_

_now what can I do?_

_There aren't any dreams that won't come true!_

_I truly believe._

_I'm absorbed in the breath-taking adventure _

_that lies between Heaven and Earth._

_Smile and say "Hello"_

_Watched over and protected by you_

_Love is the shining constellations._

_I remember another miracle. _

_A once in a lifetime encounter._

_Please engrave it on your soul._

_Because I think that love will_

_always be our salvation._

_For the sake of my beloved,_

_now what can I do?_

_There aren't any dreams that won't come true!_

_I truly believe._

Floating the four ninjas drifted through the stars, a burning sensation felt within all of their hearts.

_"I welcome you my priestess, Priestess of Suzaku!" _

Spinning in all directions heat seeped through all the ninjas bodies as they fell through an endless tunnel of searing red light. In a burst of energy screams could be heard as lifeless bodies floated down from the sky into Konan.

As the horizon rose over the mountains a young man no more than seventeen could be seen practicing martial arts. He was fairly tall with a nice lean muscular body. His bluish black hair shined brightly as the sun hit his fair features. Unknown to the young man three pairs of eyes were watching him.

"Where are we?" whispered a voice.

'Where is my pink cherry?' thought another.

"You two stay here I'm going to ask him so questions," ordered Kakashi as he vanished in smoke.

"Yo."

Spinning around the young man saw an oddly dressed man with silver hair and one half of his face covered. The young man said nothing in return, he just stared eyeing the weapons attached to the man, wondering how much money he could make off of them if he stole them.

Scratching his head nervously Kakashi spoke, " You see I'm not from around here and I'm kind of lost I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest village?"

'This would be a good chance to make some money, alright I'll do it,' thought the young man.

"I'm willing to pay you…" Kakashi never got to finish his sentence.

"I'll take you and the other two behind the bush to Eiyo, Capital of Konan Empire in exchange for some cash. Right now we're on the border if we move fast it shouldn't take us more than three days unless we run into some bandits but by the looks of it you three can handle yourselves so lets go," said the young man in one breath.

"Thank you. My name is Kakashi, the boy with no emotion is Sasuke and the other with tattoo that reads love is Gaara," explained Kakashi as they ran down the mountains.

"My name is Sou Kishuku but you my call me Tamahome. Where are you from? You clothes will certainly stick out in the crowds."

"Sasuke and I are from the hidden village of leaf and Gaara is from the hidden village of sand."

"We're missing Sakura," replied Gaara looking very annoyed as his gourd shook.

"Well if she is missing any where around here sorry to say she is probably dead or being held as a sex slave for some bandits around these parts."

"WHAT!" all three men (well two boys and a man) yelled in unison.

"Unless…"

"Unless what," yelled Sasuke as he swung Tamahome around and smashed him into the mountain side.

"Your not from here, from any where are you?" realization dawned upon him finally as he push Sasuke off of him. Looking at the ground the others waited for him to speak.

"The legend is true," replied Tamahome to reveal the symbol of the ogre glowing on his forehead brightly.

Somewhere in a forest…

"WHERE AM I?" shouted Sakura as she wondered aimlessly through the forest of god knows where.

'This sucks!'

(No kidden genius!)

"Shut up!"

"Um… excuse me miss who are you talking to?" asked a monk with a golden staff.

* * *

Okay I know that was friggin short but I thought I get something out there. Anyways check back to day I'll have the rest of the chapter up. 


End file.
